madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria
| Casualname = Elen | Age = 16 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Silver | Eyecolor=Red | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Arifar | Element= Wind | Territory= Leitmeritz | Occupation= Lord of Leitmeritz Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Leitmeritz | Army= Silver Meteor Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Ellenora Viltara(エレオノーラ.ヴィルターリア Ereonora.Vuirudaria) is the main female protagonist of Madan no Ou no Vanadis and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Presented as one of Zhcted's greatest warriors as well as one of the most fearless and famous Vanadis, Ellen vowed to protect Zhcted from any enemy threat and invasion from any neighboring kingdom as her life depends on the prosperity of Leitmeritz. She is also one of Tigrevrumud Vorn's ally after she captured him as a "prisoner of war", which ironically he became her primary support and is ready to fight for her name; thus creating the bond of friendship between the Earl of Alsace and the Silver Wind Vanadis. Character Infomation Appearance Ellen has long silver hair and red eyes. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. Tall, beautiful and habing sexy figure (especially large bust size and slender figure), Ellen is believed to be one of the most beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with smarts and courage that became the living icon of Leitmeritz. For costumes, Ellen is seen to wear her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her amour, she is also equipped with her mini cape. When not involving in military affairs, Ellen is seen in normal girl clothes and a ribbon of her hair in cases. Personality As the Vanadis whose role to protect Zhcted from harm, Ellen has vowed to protect the people of Leitmeritz by any means necessary. Having an iron law that the strong prevail over whims, Ellen is a strong and brave warrior who believes that an army with a strong heart and tough tenacity will prevail in most warfare. Even with her tough heart and strong mind, Ellen remain compassionate to her peers as she believe that her subordinate and the people's trust and bond is her reason to be victorious in any battlefield. Because of her benevolence and valor, Ellen is respected by all her peers all over Leitmeritz and even adversaries (formerly Tigre) admired her. Ellen is also a cunning and playful girl who loves to tease her subjects as she see them interesting, especially Rim and Titta, whose odd relationships with Tigre are becoming Ellen's teasing subjects. Despite her warrior pride and bravery, Ellen is like any normal girl who is easily sensitive to relationships which she refuses to admit. Like any girl of her age, Ellen has hidden romantic feelings towards Tigre as her relationships with Tigre deepens (mostly because Tigre is at her side if not Alsace) and she is tended to seduce Tigre whenever he is deep sleep or he pays attention to other female companions. Despite her mature thinking, Ellen is prone to jealously whenever other girls (especially Mira or other Vanadis but not Rim) who come too close to Tigre and tends to fight any of her rivals off as if Tigre is her stuffed tiger in her bedroom. Whenever her duties don't involve wars or general affairs, Ellen often takes things lightly and tends to be laid back from all the work while and tends to go into the town for a walk. History ---Coming Soon!--- Plot Victory over Tigre and a Fateful Encounter Ellen's army had reach across Brune as the ambush unit, with her 5000 troops against Brune's own 25000 troops, 5 fold larger than her own. Despite the differ numbers between both armies, Ellen's ambush plan proved success as the Brune army is thrown into chaos; left only the few from the main force retreated due to the Vanadis overwhelming power and the sudden surprise attack which demoralized the troop instantly. The Vanadis army managed to defeat almost all of the Brune army until the surviving Tigre attempted to assassinate her from a distance. Tigre arrow shots managed to kill the surrounding soldiers which seemly left the Silver Wind Vanadis alone. The attack however left the Silver Wind smiling as if she found something interesting about Tigre. As Earl of Vorn fires his last two arrows against her, Ellen managed to deflect two fatal shots effortless while she rode her white horse towards Tigre and have the surviving archer cornered, marked her victory against in this war. Intrigued over her enemy soldiers his arrow skills and intimidated courage even after defeat, Ellen decided to spare his life and tell the now defeated Tigre that he will be her "trophy" and captured him as the "prisoner of war", thus begins her unlikely bond with Tigre. Tigre as a"Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Ellen is taken the Earl of Vorn to the tour of Leitmeritz while introduce her sole prisoner of war to the hometown. Tigre's appearance in Leitmeritz however is displeased and scorn by her troops, indicating that since . While watching Tigre continue his usage of the Leitmeritz, Ellen is suddenly ambushed by an unexpected yet foiled assassination when Tigre managed to saved her by injuring the assassin's leg (the later committed suicide by bit his tongue off) As Tigre heroic deeds to her rescue had gain her troops respect and ovation, Ellen would found her hunch about Tigre's talent is right and begin her attempts to persuade Tigre to her army. In the following day, Ellen would then having a serious discussion with Tigre about his position as she heard from Rim that he sleep well in the prison bed like it is his home. While see through that Tigre only profession in archery, Ellen explains to Tigre the reason behind her decision to take him as her prisoner is because she see through his archery skills better than any of Brune mightiest military personnel and even the Brune Nobility. She is also mentions that it is because Brune nobility has disrespect archers as the frontier, Tigre's talents will gone to waste if he served the wrong kingdom while try to persuade him to on her side. When Tigre declined Ellen's generous offer become an Earl of Zhcted for the sake of his homeland Alsace, the Silver Wind Vanadis warns him that should the ransom will not be paid by the deadline, Tigre had to be sold to Muozinel, an infamous city of slavery trade that caused Tigre livid yet run out of options but to stay in Leitmeritz until the ransom is paid (eventually too much for the people of Alsace when the Brune auhtority refuse to financially aid Alsace.), much to Ellen's delight. During his stay in Leitmeritz he learns how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people, and that deep inside she's a girl too but her actions are limited because of her responsibility as one of the Vanadis, this leads him to entrust her Alsace later on when he receives report from Batran that his beloved Land has been attacked by Duke Thenardier. Seeing him in a dire need to save his hometown from the invading Zion's troops, Ellen decided to join his cause and lent her troop to him while briefly giving a strategy to Tigre to silently take out the proficient figures in Zion's troop before she prepare the ambush against the enemy. Rescue Alsace from Zion's Army Main Article: Alsace Invasion Conflict Just as Tigre managed to race to Alsace in time and slew some Zion's troops, Ellen begin her march to Alsace for assist the Earl of Vorn to crush Zion's forces. Her army's appearance for Tigre's aid had made Zion quickly believed that Tigre had "defected" to Zhcted, much to Zion's chagrin and he retreat while summon his secret weapon to crush his enemy along with Alsace, a dragon which is given by his father as his trump card to demoralize the Vanadis troop as his last ditch effort. With the cooperation between the Silver Wind Vanadis and Earl of Alsace however, the Silver Meteor Army severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces as Ellen uses Arifal's main ability: Ley Admos to slay the dragon and have caused Zion fuming over the Vanadis and the archer success. As the Silver Meteor Army had the remnant Zion's remaining troops concerned, Ellen watch the battle between Tigre and Zion, which Tigre emerged victorious as Zion is deeply wounded by the penetrated arrow , which broke through his shield. As Zion's confusion had demoralized him in fear and orders a retreat by using his Wyvern, Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach the dragon until Tigre's sudden arrow shot confused. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female voice telling him to shoot the dragon, after doubting, he then aims for it, which command's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it which only disorients the Wyvern. Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know about it. Despite Tigre 's confusion of his family treasure, Ellen stands by him as Tigre prepares his second shot, giving him the assistance to slay Zion. With her winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion thus killing him in the process. With Zion's army is now crumbled after the death and defeat of Zion which forced the army to retreat, the Coalition Army is emerged victorious and Ellen asked Tigre if he is satisfied over the the results, which Tigre found himself as weak and begin his alliance with her troops; much to her delight and declared that an alliance between Alsace and Leitmeritz. As Alsace is slowly recover itself from the war, Ellen begin to visit Tigre often which made both Titta (jealous over the relationship between them) and Rim (still distrust upon Tigre) livid about their conversation; which she claimed that Rim's method to wake Tigre up will just put him into a death row. She is also inform that Alsace is now under Leitmeritz's protection, with Rim as it's Governor. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Ties with Thenardier Main Article:First Vanadis Civil War '' The news about the Alsace rescue had extended to Zhcted, much to King Victor, the kingdom's head monarch, dismay and demand answers from the Silver Wind Vanadis about interfering Brune affairs without his permission. Ellen would reply that Tigre's archery skills would be a helpful asset for the kingdom yet her suggestions would gone to the king's deaf ears as he refused to acknowledge Tigre; further condemned Tigre as an unwelcome intruder from Brune. Just as Ellen attempts to persuade the king to reconsider, she was saved by her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas the mediator of all Vanadis, over the few statements and when the king ask Ellen the reason for her alliance with Tigre, Ellen answered the king that all Tigre ever wanted is the peace of Alsace and should Tigre gain more land as his victories, she would claimed that these conquered lands are for the name of King of Zhcted instead of hers; which she is finally relived that King Victor finally approved her alliance with Tigre. Just as she exits from the King's Throne Room, Ellen encountered her another fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie who she didn't get each other, and began her ill argument and trade insults to each other. Their argument however was short-lived as Sophie intervened and put the stop of their argument, before she decided to have private conversation with Sophie. Just as Mira asked about Tigre as her recent ally, Ellen digressed the Frost Mind Vanadis's topic and tend to try to shoo her off by telling her that topic isn't her concern; further livid about Mira's bad mouth about her being "sympathetic". Ellen learned from Sophie that Mira had allied with Thenardier and noted that due to Thenardier affluent in power and wealth, his allies could be anybody even beyond Brune's boarders. She is also informed from Sophie that both Thenardier and Mira could be her and Tigre's great adversaries. In spite the warning, Ellen reluctantly understood about the situation. As asked by Gentle Light Vanadis about Tigre, Ellen initially retort that Tigre's cute sleeping face is one of her reasons to help Tigre, much to her dismay that she is teased by Sophie about her ''progressed relationship. She further asserts that even with some flaws, his benevolence to his people and his astonishing archery are another reasons for her to assists the Earl of Vorn. As she is asked further about Tigre, Ellen would tell Sophie to see him in person if interested and request some help before Sophie. The later she would see the sky as her fight with Tigre was just the beginning. Some time later, Ellen invited Tigre to the Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains to celebrate her reunion with him. While she told the bad news that King Victor remained distrust upon him since he was a Brune citizen (which she indicated that King Victor actually fear that the Vanadis will topple his throne should Vanadis given too much power), Ellen remained optimistic about the King's decision while ask Tigre if he is ready to become her vassal, even with him as Zhcted's enemies. With Tigre's profound courage that he will be staying at her side, Ellen was much proud at him. That is until the sudden appearance of an amour from Olmutz made her swings her mood instantly, which her insult forced the Frost Mind Vanadis barged into the mansion without even knocking the door. Mira's entrance has caused the Silver Wind Vanadis angry towards Rim for let Mira enter the mansion. Seeing Mira as an uninvited stray cat in the mansion, Ellen demanded the Mira to leave while trade insults each other. They continued to argue like children until Tigre intervened with his introduction to Mira, much to Ellen chagrin in anger as she attempt to persuade Tigre to stay away from Mira. To her shock, Mira tended to have Tigre comes with her since her have some "business" with him and to ensure Mira didn't do anything funny to Tigre, Ellen invited both Mira and Tigre to Rodrick for the Hot Spring trip. Right arrived in Rodnick, Ellen would planed a prank where Tigre accidently crashed into Mira's bathroom and see her naked; caused Mira embarrassed. As Ellen and her group return from Rodrick, they were ambushed by the unknown assassin group known as the Seven Chains, Sherash. Fortunately, Ellen and others managed to repel all of them. She is then shocked at Rim's poisoned stated and Tigre desperate rescue by suck the poison out from Rim's breast, left the Silver Wind Vanadis watched in horror for the first time as she remained quiet. While in a sitting duck situation, Ellen and her group were saved by Mira, while Ellen is mocked by the Frost Mind Vanadis that her emotions over her comrade's situation is deemed shameful to the Vanadis pride before lower her head in profound remorse. Feeling guilty for what had just caused her trusted bodyguard laid out for her carelessness, Ellen stayed beside Rim and Tigre through their recovery. She is in relief that Rim is finally saved from poison. The rivalry between both Vanadis has reached the boiling point as Mira began her siege towards Leitmeritz. Receiving that Mira's recent actions was under Thenadier's request, Ellen found it troublesome not only about Mira. However, she will hand the decision to Tigre; which he suggested that he will send the messengers to Mira for retreat, and they will force to retaliate should Mira's troop refuse. Eventually Mira rejected both letters. Soon, Ellen's troops began to retaliate and repel Mira's enemies, with hundreds of her soldiers as it's casualties. With Mount Tatra's tough geographical and extreme weather disadvantages, as well as the Tatra Fortress formidable defenses, Ellen command the army camp within the mountain's foot and began a new strategy against Mira. During the meeting, Ellen informed. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre purpose for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. Just as Tigre returned from scouting the area, Ellen is ready to march the army towards to Mira's camp according to Tigre's coordination and the plan is then executed. Ellen would lead 100 soldiers, including herself and Tigre into the fortress. By the time they got there however, the castle security was risen and it has prompts Ellen using her powers to break through the gate. Though her first attack indeed crush, Ellen was exhausted by it's first shot. To worsen the situation, the attack has alert the army within and the. Ellen was rescued by Tigre in, and it took the combination of both she and Tigre's power to finally break the castle gates; dropping the castle's morale in the progress. With the castle gate is finally broken, Ellen led her troops into Tatra's Fortress. During the siege, Ellen finally confronted Mira and they battled fiercely; with the Silver Wind Vanadis got her upper hand until Mira made her own move. Just as both Vanadis inflicted injuries, she and Mira are saved by Tigre from the unexpected assassin's ambush, who is believed to be a sole survivor of the Sherash Assassins. As Tigre thanked Mira for rescue Ellen from the previous assassination, Ellen is unexpected blushed along with Mira yet is relief that Tigre words had persuade Mira to declare her neutrality; meaning that she would not intervene Brune's internal conflict. Even after Tiger had finally got Mira's impression, Ellen is jealous about their recent relationships and tell the Frost Mind Vanadis that Tigre will be hers alone and her argument with Mira had no end until their departure. Conflict Between Gleast and Ganelon Main Article: Rivalry with Gleast Arc With Mira on her partial league (neutral) and the additional 1000 troops from Hugues Augre, Ellen has what she need to move her army to face Thenardier's army with Tigre. While Tigre and Rim thought about the proper name for their new found troops, Ellen found the name "Alsace-Leitmeritz Alliance Troop" too long and decided to named her new formed army as Silver Meteor Army, much to Rim and Tigre's shock that Ellen would actually named the army based on her being. Just as she think about the future of the newly named she see Titta came out from the camp for water and together the girls go to the river for water supply. While on their way, Ellen asked Titta about Tigre since Titta has cared about the Earl of Vorn much than anyone else in the camp, which Titta. When Titta would ask the same question if Ellen has begin to like Tigre, Tthe Silver Wind Vanadis was blushed about the sudden question while tend to tell the Vorn House Maid that even she has the heart for Tigre, her differ positions and the differ kingdom rivalry is the reason why she haven't confessed her feeling towards Tigre. After hearing over Titta story about Tigre has been alone since his father passed away, Ellen would ensure Titta that she will take good care of the Earl of Vorn to ease the maid worries. Ellen is then visited by Gleast, one of Ganelon's sly and perverse Brune minister, and she would greeted with highly mannered . Even with the formalities greeting such from Gleast , while she was maintain suspicious whenever Gleast touched her hand while stared at Tigre as she begin to wonder Tigre's reaction upon Glest. During the meeting with Gleast, Ellen is given a chance from Gleast for the corporation with Ganelon, another Brune crown aristrocrat, to break down the Thenadier forces. To which of course, Ellen declined. Ellen is surprised that Gleast will be going against the Silver Meteor Army without giving them a chance to rethink about the negotiation; forced them going on for a war against the weasel beside the Ganelon. With the aid of Tigre who worked as the ambush unit, the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious over the ambush which force some of the Gleast Army retreat from the battle. After the victorious over Gleast Army, Ellen would join the banquet of victory as their celebration and became drunk in the progress. While sleeping in a drunken state, Ellen is carried by Tigre with his piggy back while touching Tigre's face and sleep talking about something. Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero of Brune Arc During the battle against Roland's troops, Brune's Knights of Navarre, Ellen would charged against Roland and repelled by his sword in numerous time. But before she would confronting Roland, her Arifar sensed something weird about Roland which Ellen confused about the warning message. She is then asked by Roland about her sword origin with his intimidated stare; much to Ellen's unease feeling that this knight from Brune is no pushover and worst of all, Roland's anomaly power prompt Ellen to assumed that he is not even mortal. As she see her soldiers try to protect the commander from Roland, Ellen would try stop her soldiers and urged them to stay away from Roland. However, Silver Wind Vanadis would found one moment too late as she helplessly watch in horror the soldiers decapitated, both horse and the riders, by Roland, while remained unscratched by her men's spears. Just as she gone numb for the first time, Ellen is rescued by Tigre's arrow shot, and via the horse ride, which force the Silver Meteor Army retreat from the battle field and with the Knights of Navarre are now on their pursuit. Before she could thank Tigre for his rescue, Ellen would horrified even further as the Earl of Vorn's severe injuries are evident as Tigre would failed to dodge Roland's sword attack, and she would hold Tigre's body even with her injured arm while escape from the pursuing Knights of Navarre. To make matter worse, the horse's leg broke and toss both Ellen and Tigre on to the ground, which forced them in a sitting duck situation as the Knights of Navarre launched several javelin towards them. Just as a dozen Javelin throw at them, Ellen and Tigre is rescued by Sophie's light shield and flee away from the battle with Sophie tends to buy some time to halt the Knights of Navarre's chase. With Tigre's severe injuries and Ellen's retreat, the Silver Meteor Army suffers it's first defeat with its soldiers either being routed by the Knights of Navarre or flee away from the battle; leaving only a few survived and the army is almost crippled from it's foundations. While dealing with the blow of her army, Ellen is also among those who is worry about Tigre conditions and begin to frustrated over the lost and her encounter of someone whose power is far stronger than Vanadis. When Rim is suggesting to take on Roland again for revenge for Tigre's injuries, Ellen would forbid anyone to do something rash as she wouldn't let anyone suffered the same fate as her former soldiers who decapitated by the Dark Hero. Seeing the skeleton crew of surviving Silver Meteor Army, Ellen could only sigh in guilt as she had made the incident happened. While visit to Tigre's ward, Ellen received dissed from Bertran. Thanks to Titta however, Ellen was saved and allowed to visit Tigre. In her visit, Ellen promised Tigre that she will be victorious while hoping Tigre that he will get up soon. To avenge Tigre's injuries, the Silver Wind Vanadis would take on the Dark Hero of Brune once again and this time, she had Sophie with her. Despite their effort however, the result would be just like her first encounter as Roland's power has once again overwhelming against them even with both of them. Just as she is about to be the same pinch she had before, the Silver Wind Vanadis is once again saved by now recovered Tigre in a nick a time before Roland made his move. Just before the Earl of Vorn would face the Dark Hero in a single duel, Ellen would urged Tigre to be victorious and stay alive since he is her important vassal in the the Silver Meteor Army, until Tigre's collapse would made both Vanadis retrieved him, while listening to Roland's surrender that give a bigger victories for the army. In the aftermath of Roland's surrender, Ellen would drag Tigre from his camp and have him sleep on her lap while seeing Tigre would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the battle against Roland). During Tigre nap, Ellen see Sophie request to get her "share" upon Tigre, which Ellen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her. Retake Leginas ---Coming Soon--- Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and Victory Little did she know that her another fellow Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes, came to a stealthy visit to meet Tigre In spite the war is over and the peace has finally bring back to Brune after Princess Regin is now enthroned as the heir of the throne, the Silver Wind Vanadis would maintain her friendship towards as both Brune and Zhcted. When Tigre is given onto a mission to Asvarre. Tigre's Disappearance And Aid To Assist Sasha While awaits for Tigre's return, Ellen learned the horrible news about Tigre's disappearance and blamed herself for let Tigre gone to Asvarre in the first place. Still stunned over the lost of her important figure in her life, the Silver Wind Vanadis call for the drink to calm herself down, which she was halt by Rim as it is still daytime. Unable to get the grip, Ellen was devastated and distraught about the news about Tigre and she would have to think about Titta; much to her unease inside her heart as despite both Vanadis and her knight harbored some feelings towards Tigre, it was Titta who is concern the most out of all Tigre closest allies. Reluctantly, Ellen would had to comply to observe the situation longer and keep the incident hidden between them. Days flew by and the incident has deeply sadden Ellen for the first time that she didn't realized that the meal has turned cold, with her realization that her depression and unease become more apparent yet she couldn't herself as Tigre's disappearance had kept in her head all times. As if the situation isn't worse, Ellen received yet another letter from Leginas and this time from Sasha's physician. While reading the context in confusion, Ellen learned the pirates and the Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) invasion has reached Zhcted and, without her knowledge, Sasha recovered from her illness and participated to repel the invading pirates. Despite the "good news", Ellen would found Sasha's "recovery" suspicious, since she was too ill to move, begin suspected that something as just overlooked and decided to confront with Sasha if the content of the letter is true. With confusion still in her mind, Ellen tells Rim that she will charge to Lippner despite Rim's concerns about her own breakdown. Even with Rim's rhetorical theory, Ellen stubbornly tell her bodyguard that she is insist going to Lippner, yet she smiled in confidence to Rim that she will be fine. While riding her horse, the Silver Wind Vanadis would make haste to north and wished that the Brave Fire Vanadis hold much longer against the enemy; while seeking answers about Tigre's disappearance. Brave Fire Vanadis Death With the long exhausted horse ride to Port Lipper, Ellen is welcomed by Dmitry, the Mayor of the Port Lippner, and invited for a stay in the mansion. As she showed the reinforcement letter to Dmitry, Ellen was shocked that Dmitry forbids her to help Sasha. Moreover, the fact from Dmitry that Sasha's recent ally, Liza is joined into the battle has prompts Ellen more dedicated to enter the battlefield in all cost. Despite her dedication, Dmitry words has calmed Ellen down and she apologized to Dmitry for losing her composure. With Dmitry's composed yet sensible words to remind that it is Sasha's fight, Ellen could only stay in the mansion and prayed Sasha's for her safety. The news about Sasha's victory over Torbalan has prompted Ellen make haste to visit Sasha. With Sasha is on her sick bed, Ellen visits Sasha and both talked each other. During their conversation, Ellen is then told by Sasha in 2 important advice: compromise to other Vanadis and find her partner in life before Sasha drew her last breath. With her weapons vanished in thin air, Sasha was pronounced dead and Ellen could only remained silent. Saddened by the death of her best friend's passing, Ellen decided to keep the promise from the late Vanadis while return with to Leitmeritz. Prior her returned from Leginas, Ellen was then saw Sophie in the capital and she was relieved that the Gentle Light Vanadis was safe from the previous war, while also see her grief over Tigre's disappearance. She is then see her mourn letter as her own condolences for Sasha's passing. As Rim told her that Urz was indeed Tigre, the Silver Wind Vanadis refused to believe such as she has thought Tigre is long gone from her memory. Tearful Reunion With Tigre (Urz) Main Article:Tigre's Amnesia Arc Ellen was summoned by King Victor to stop both of his sons, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis, from igniting a civil war. While having suspicions about the entire affair, Ellen carried out her mission and seek Eugene for answers with Rurick and a 1000 strong army. In her journey, Ellen met Liza and her army in the woods. They trade hostile glare until Liza introduced her underling Urz to Ellen. However, a familiar look has prompted Ellen to take a deep gaze, while ignored Liza's discomfort, and realized Tigre survived the previous ambush. Unfortunately, Ellen was shocked that Tigre has forgotten about her and was pushed back by Liza for "confusing" him. Sensed something suspicious, Ellen integrate Liza about her relationship with Tigre yet find Liza denied any about Tigre's name. Ellen then persuades Liza that Urz was actually Tigre's late father name, caused Liza into uncharacteristic shock. Her conversation then interrupted by an agitated Rurick, who tried to convince Tigre to remember all people, especially Brune citizens, who were once precious to him. Rurick voice finally gotten into Tigre until the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis snapped and stopped both Rurick and Ellen to stop. Even Rurick tried to get his grip from Liza's hostile stare, Ellen calmly urged Rurick to step down as she claimed that persuade Liza further is futile, moreover halting the prince's war is her army's top priority. The Silver Wind Vanadis then demands Liza to return Tigre, only to listen further about Liza's extreme denial and refused to hand Tigre to her. With neither of both Vanadis back down due to Tigre's indispensable position, both Ellen and Liza drew their weapons and engaging their battle for Tigre. Their battle however comes short as Tigre intervenes and apologize for not recognizing his, much to her shock. While maintain her cool, Ellen would laid Arifar down and reluctantly having a temporary truce with Liza while joining forces since they have their common objective. Returning to LeitMeritz Army’s camp, Ellen keep thinking about the previous incident and Tigre's apology as his protection for Liza. She tells Rurick that she knew that Urz was in fact Tigre, but she had to swallow her own feeling by telling Rurick that they have no solid evidence about his identity. Despite Rurick's more questions about her actions by stating Tigre started to remember her name, Ellen could only answers that Liza's extreme stubbornness and odd attachment towards Tigre are the reasons for her to held back, and should they ever insisted on taking Tigre by force Liza would definitely retaliate; and their wars will involved with other state, especially Leginas who was now without a Vanadis rule. When Rurick suddenly suggest to report this to the royal court since they should know the news about Tigre's survival, Ellen angrily tell Rurick that such "reckless" move, sending a wrong person back to Brune, would definitely ignited a war between Zhcted and Brune. After finally calmed down, Ellen would tell Rurick that now they have to focus on persuasion of both princes instead of Tigre due to her lack of persuasive power while have Rurick dismiss from her tent. While left alone, the Silver Wind Vanadis could only spaced out with emptiness. War Council ---Coming Soon!--- Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Ellen's primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Arifar, the Sword of Wind. Although Ellen is also mastered in any combat skills and any weaponry other than Arifar, Ellen often uses her signature weapon often to summon winds which rumored to blow almost 3 platoons in a single strike. It is also Ellen's favorite weapon. Ellen's Vanadis powers are based on wind which blew her enemy troop afar from her. She can summon the wind with her sword, Arifar and she can manipulate any of aero attacks and wind attacks as she pleased. Despite of her powers however, Ellen is unable to create the wind powers which he can't control, thus she need to concentrate until her wind powers so her wind would be her favor instead of against her. * -Ellen's would summons the winds which can blow the troops away from her distance. * Trivia *Ellen is the sole Vanadis who is not from the Vanadis bloodline, as she is appointed one since every Vanadis yield the Arifar would perished without the blood successor as the legacy of the Sword of Wind (Believed to be a cursed sword). Some speculated that she is formerly a wanderer before she even landed on Zhcted, stated that she has the humble origins before joins the ranks of the Vanadis. It is later revealed that she had been a mercenary alongside Rim. *Ellen is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Sasha and Eliza. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mira and Ellen is because both Vanadis from Olmutz and Leitmeritz before them didn't get along and often waged war on each other. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, which had breaking the long feud between the Vanadis family. *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen who found his sleepy face cute. She would tends to use the "drastic measures " (fan service joke), such as going to kiss him, to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail, which ironically create an unfriendly jealousy for women around Tigre, especially Titta and other Vanadis. *Many believe that Tigre and Ellen are the most suitable couple among the 7 Vanadis, Ellen's feeling for Tigre is very deep compared to the other Vanadis. This can be proven when Ellen suffers major morale loss due to Tigre's Missing In Action after Torbalan's Assault on the sea when Tigre, Olga and Sophie are returning to Zchted and Rim prevents her from drinking some booze or wines on the afternoon after hearing about Tigre's missing. Ellen intend to find out about his whereabout while going to aid Sasha in order to repel the Pirate Assault. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Zhcted Army Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted